ourfancharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Bodine de Klerk
Bodine de Klerk (ボダイン・デ・クラーク Bodain Dekurāku?) is a member of the Survey Corps and previous member of the Military Police Brigade stationed in Ehrmich District, a town located on the southern edge of Wall Sheena. She was a graduate of the 101st Training Corps, in which she ranked 7th best. Appearance Bodine is a young woman of average height and build. She has light ash blonde hair which is usually kept in a braid over her right shoulder. Her eyes are a light, gunmetal blue. Before joining the Survey Corps, she was seen wearing the standard Military Police Brigade uniform with a white button-up shirt, but, after joining, she dons the Scout’s uniform. She wears the traditional green cloak and ties her hair up while on expeditions. Personality As a member of the Military Police, Bodine displays loyalty to the Brigade and is portrayed as a person who will happily go to great extents to bring honour to her regiment, regardless of what stands in her way. This is evident when she is given duties, for example, assignments and paperwork and tries to get them done as quickly as possible. She is shown to be disproving of her fellow soldier’s pursuits but gets somewhat irritated by those outside who criticise them, angry at how people generalise such incompetence to every soldier in the Military Police. However, Bodine is also prone to abuse her authority and slack off, these traits becoming more evident over the course of her membership in the regiment. Despite the majority of the Military Police Brigade censuring the Survey Corps, Bodine respects them for what they do and dares not criticise what she doesn’t understand. She believes that there is something apart from them being 'suicidal' in others' words and is fond of their bravery, eventually coming to believe that they in fact are the most impressive regiment. Bodine is also shown to be somewhat naive as a rookie MP, believing her superior's disdainful attitudes as a mere rite of passage. Story Bodine was born in Krolva District, a town located on the west edge of Wall Rose.[1] She was raised by her mother and father until the age of 9 in which her father seemingly abandoned them because he fell in love with another woman. Her father was quite hostile toward her at this point in her life, but Bodine remained close to her mother and rarely questioned her due to her obvious distress. ❝''If you weren’t here I would have left ages ago❞ ''— Bodine's father This left Bodine and her mother to fend for themselves, her mother’s nature as a housewife causing them to become fairly poor as Bodine’s father usually brought in income from running an open-air market. The two were only just being able to pay taxes with whatever small jobs they could pick up within the District. One afternoon upon an early return, Bodine found her mother inviting various men from the village into the household and it was implied that her mother had turned to prostitution, explaining to Bodine that the men had money that they couldn't afford to pass up. Upon reaching the age of 12, Bodine enlisted in the military in the year 838 in order to earn more money for her and her mother. Much like many trainees, she considered the Military Police the most honourable regiment for its prestige and its limited entry. During her 3 years of training, Bodine grew fond of humanity's defence against the Titans, finishing with a grad rank of 7th. Despite her admiration for those on the front lines, she chose to join the Military Police upon graduating in the year 841 in order to remain safe and fulfil her promise to her mother. As a new member of the Military Police, Bodine initially brushed off her superior's slacking and inconsiderate attitudes to recruits as a rite of passage somewhat, trying to impress them by any means in order to work her way up. As time went by, Bodine realised that being in the regiment would get her nowhere with helping humanity, coming to the terms that changing her fellow soldier's behaviour was futile as she began to indulge in such behaviour herself over the years. She came to realise that as well as Titans, humanity may also need to be saved from the humans controlling it. As a more experienced officer, she began to abuse her authority at times but soon enough realised she needed to move on and pursue her goal of helping mankind. Bodine was among the Military Police soldiers stationed in Ehrmich District responsible for controlling refugees after the alleged breach of Wall Rose.[2] During her first year as part of the Survey Corps, Bodine spent most of her time brushing up on defence and attack regarding Titans, including the basics of Vertical Manoeuvring Equipment due to her limited usage of the gear in the Military Police. Through experience of fighting first hand, Bodine's attitude towards that of battle became more bold and energetic, and she began to approach it with aplomb. This sometimes caused her to jump forward without much consideration, believing that she could handle whatever situation she was faced with. During one expedition outside the Walls, Bodine attempted to take down a Titan by heading straight for its nape. However, the Titan soon grabbed her, and, upon being saved, Bodine was injured in which she took a short while to recover. This experience alongside lectures about teamwork are what caused Bodine to take a more collaborative approach to killing Titans, resorting to using her Vertical Manoeuvring Equipment to sever their ankles so that they fall over or slice their eyes to blind them in order for more experienced members of the Scouts to finish the job. Abilities Due to her past in the Military Police, Bodine knows how to utilize firearms, particularly rifles. As a member of the Survey Corps, Bodine took time to readjust to Vertical Manoeuvring Equipment. In doing so, she has managed to become competent when fighting Titans, being able to direct attacks to Titan weak spots with relative skill. Despite their unpredictability, Bodine expresses more confidence when faced with aberrant Titans, explaining that they 'remind her to keep her guard up', and that slow moving Titans don't fall to her attacks as well as Abnormals. Also, Bodine appreciates the teamwork involved in taking down such classes of Titans, as she has learned to be more confident in such a formation. It is this display of teamwork that has helped her in tackling Titans when outside the Walls. Statistics Combat — 7/10 Initiative — 7/10 Wits — 6/10 Teamwork — 8/10 Curiosity — 9/10 Category:Attack On Titan/Shingeki No Kyojin Category:Female